


Close

by Leylalia



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony pulls Rhodey always with him and Rhodey doesn't mind as much as he probably should.</p><p>(Can be seen either as friendship or more, depends on how you want to see it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

It was an endless game between desperation and affection, being a friend of Tony Stark. In all the years knowing him it had never been easy. It had never been boring, too, and even though Rhodey was often annoyed he never regretted it, not one second, never was angry at his younger self for becoming friends with that kid, not even 18 and yet already finishing college. So unusual and thrilling, pulling Rhodey with him in a whirl of excitement, not enough thoughts and too many at the same time and never ever boring.

Years later Tony was still the same for Rhodey. Yes, many things had changed, maybe not always for the best, not always good, and he had changed, too. They both had in some way. What happened had changed them but for Rhodey Tony had always been the one constant because Tony was like that, pulling closer, letting him stick around no matter how difficult and where and... Yes, Rhodey loved this. Some times he asked himself if that was a good thing to feel. But then again he knew he would never change it.

Those were the things that whirred around his head as Rhodey watched Tony sleep while they sat in the back of Tony's car that was driving them through the nightly Manhattan on the way back from a conference Rhodey had pulled Tony with, because yes, sometimes it also was the other way around, the pulling, but out of different reasons and it never went as smoothly as when Tony pulled, because that was their normal direction. 

Rhodey smiled lightly and reached out to stroke over the soft dark curls of hair on Tony's head that shone so wonderfully in the colored lights coming in through the windows of the car, changing from blue to red to blue...

Nights made him sentimental, Rhodey knew that, but it wasn't like he minded. He loved those little moments of fondness and maybe melancholy... Especially when Tony was there with him. And Rhodey knew that he would stay with him for a long time because if Tony was able to do one thing, it was pulling Rhodey close...


End file.
